Pokémon Destiny Episode 2: The Reunion
by CillianChamp
Summary: Episode 2 of the eight-part series, Lorcan reunites with a deaf girl he bullied in the past and ask her to come along. After battling Professor Sycamore, he recieved a Charmander and a mysterious mega stone. He meets Lysandre and a famous and renowned actress named Diantha. He decided to head to Cyllage City to battle the second gym leader named Grant.
1. Melanie

On the same day where Lorcan arrived to Lumiose City, a teenage girl is walking in the city before meeting Professor Sycamore to get her first Pokémon. Professor Sycamore also giving away the Kanto starters, Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon, Charmander the Lizard Pokémon and Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. The teenage girl sees Lorcan walking to the Professor Sycamore's labaratory.

She remembered him when they were eleven years old. When she was a kid, she kept her hair in a style somewhat reminiscent of a bob cut except her hair is straighter around the sides. She usually wears dresses when out of her school uniform.

And now, She has grown into a young lady with a petite build. She is shown to have light brownish-pink wavy hair which reaches her chest and her bangs reach the bridge of her nose. Her eyes are dark brown in color. She is usually seen in only the school's uniform.

She decided to go after him until he goes into an elevator. She waited for the lift to come down and go after him. She wasn't mad at him for what he did anymore and decided to forgive him. When the elevator door opened, she is walked to Professor Sycamore's desk. Lorcan was shocked.

"So, we meet again." said Lorcan who's shocked. She smiles that it's been a long time. "Oh right,you're deaf. Melanie isn't it?"

Melanie nodded and happy that Lorcan remembers her name. She holds her notebook saying "I'm glad that you remember me."

"Hello Melanie. Today's the day you get your first Pokémon?" Professor Sycamore asked.

Melanie nodded yes and write down in her notebook saying "Yes. I'm excited to see the world with my Pokémon."

"Oh right, you're becoming a trainer!"said Lorcan who didn't know she's becoming a trainer. "If you want, we can be travel together."

"Well now, you DO have a certain je ne sais quoi! I have a good feeling about you! At first, I was thinking of choosing only one child from a town when I was deciding who to give a Pokémon to. In Vaniville Town, it was going to be the child of a Veteran Trainer I know. About then, I learned that the Rhyhorn racer Grace and her daughter were moving here. Here in the Kalos region, you're far away from everything you used to know... That really hit me right here... Then it hit me-I should give you a Pokémon and have you travel around Kalos!" said Professor Sycamore.

"Serena moved here in Kalos from somewhere?" Lorcan asked in confusion.

Just then, the elevator door opened and Serena and Shauna run to Professor Sycamore's desk.

""Hi, Professor! It's Shauna! " said Shauna.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. I had to go to the bathroom before I start my journey."said Serena who's blushing in embarrassment.

"Fantastic! Now, let's all have a Pokémon battle! Your opponent shall be me!" said Professor Sycamore.

Lorcan was shocked that he's challenged by Professor Sycamore in a battle. He may have Froakie and Pikachu today but he's willing to battle.

"Okay. Let's do it." said Lorcan who accept Professor Sycamore's challenge.

Melanie, Serena and Shauna are interest to watch them battle.

"Hi, I'm Serena and this is Shauna." said Serena who's kindly introducing to Melanie.

Melanie writes down in her notebook and saying, "Hi, I'm Melanie."

"Why are you writing down on a notebook and not talking instead?" Shauna asked in confusion.

"Oh, if you girls asked. She's deaf." said Lorcan. Melanie gave Lorcan a thumbs up as a thanks.

Lorcan prepare to begin the battle against Professor Sycamore.


	2. Battling the Professor

Lorcan and Professor Sycamore begins the battle. Professor Sycamore brings out Bulbasaur, Lorcan brings out Froakie. Bulbasaur resembles a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs, but bears three claws on each of its feet and has no tail. It also has large, red eyes and very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light, turquoise color with dark, green spots. It has three claws on all four of its legs.

"Use water pulse!" said Lorcan.

Froakie use Water Pulse to blast Bulbasaur. Melanie is amazed at Lorcan's battling skills.

"Use Growl!" said Professor Sycamore. Bulbasaur growl at Froakie to fail its attack.

"Froakie, use water pulse again!" said Lorcan as Froakie use Water Pulse again and Bulbasaur fainted. "Great job, buddy."

"Well, let's see if your Froakie will match with my water type!" said Professor Sycamore before he brings out Squirtle. Squirtle is a small, light-blue Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of a turtle. With its aerodynamic shape and grooved surface, Squirtle's shell helps it wade through the water very quickly. It also offers protection in battle. Like turtles, Squirtle has a shell that covers its body with holes that allow its limbs, tail, and head to be exposed. Unlike a turtle, Squirtle is ordinarily bipedal.

Lorcan sent Froakie back and brings out Pikachu.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" said Professor Sycamore.

Squirtle use Water Gun to blast Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Shock!" said Lorcan.

Pikachu use Thunder Shock and hit Squirtle. Lorcan was almost winning the battle. He finds out there's another Pokémon that Professor Sycamore has.

"Well, Squirtle use Water Gun again!" said Professor Sycamore.

Squirtle blast Pikachu again with Water Gun. But Pikachu stands up and fight back. He hits Squirtle with Thunder Shock and Squirtle fainted.

"Yes!" said Lorcan. He finally beats Squirtle before he sent Pikachu back into its Poké ball and bring back Froakie. Professor Sycamore brings out Charmander. Charmander is a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Most of its body is colored orange, while its underbelly is a pale light-yellow color. Charmander, like its evolved forms, has a flame that constantly burns on the end of its tail. "Whoa! A Charmander!"

"Yeah." said Professor Sycamore.

"Use Water Pulse." said Lorcan.

Froakie attack Charmander with Water Pulse. Charmander fainted after one attack. Lorcan glad he won the battle.

"Ha ha! You're too much for me! You're really something, aren't you?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Nope." said Lorcan.

"I think I've figured it out." said Professor Sycamore."

"Figured what out?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lorcan asked.

"Lorcan! You are an interesting Pokémon Treainer indeed!" said Professor Sycamore. "It'd be fantastic if you took another Pokémon with you! Here! Pick one!"

Lorcan discovers that he will gets to take a Kanto starter with him. Professor Sycamore brings out Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander to Lorcan to pick.

"Well, they are kinda cool so..." said Lorcan.

Lorcan decided to take Charmander.

"You picked Charmander, then! I see. That's simply wonderful!" said Professor Sycamore.

"Yeah, I thought I should pick it." said Lorcan.

Melanie notices that Lorcan has a strong love of Pokémon. Ever since he was a child. He always cares of them instead of being friends with humans. Squirtle walks to Melanie and smiles.

"Ah Melanie, Looks like Squirtle wants to be your starter." Professor Sycamore said.

Melanie smiles and hug it, accepting it as her starter. Lorcan didn't care but smiles a bit. He starting to regret for what he done to her six years ago.

 _There are three boys and one girl in their group and Lorcan was the leader of the group. He's also one of the three boys who has big dreams of being a trainer._

 _The second boy's name is Jack, he's a short light blonde hair and one of Lorcan's best friends. He wanted to be a Pokémon Breeder in the Unova region._

 _The third boy's name is Mike, he's a chubby boy who dreams to make a doctumentry on Pokémon. He always bonds with Lorcan._

 _And the only girl in the group is Lucy, she is a rather blunt and straightforward person. Her dream is to become a Pokémon Ranger._

 _The quartets being best friends when they were five until one day, after jumping off a bridge, Lorcan's shoes were missing. Jack found a fat kid who wore the shoes similar to him, who also attended a cram school, and reported to him._

 _After A girl named Melanie transferred to their class and Lorcan learned of her disability, Lorcan thought that she was weird, and found another way to win over his boredom: by picking on Melanie._

 _Lorcan thought Melanie was a burden to the class as they made extra efforts to keep Melanie aware of this. One day, he wrote insults to Melanie after the class lost in the choral contest. He erased the writings after showing it to Melanie, pretending that he cared. Thinking that she would get mad or cry, she thanked him and his friends instead. Lorcan then became curious of Melanie's reactions to every prank he did, which quickly turned into bullying._

 _The Principal later discussed the matter in the class where Melanie lost or broke eight of her hearing aids in five months that cost 1.7 million dollars. He made a deal of letting the school handle the matter if someone voluntarily takes the blame or lets the police investigate. As Loran was going to raise his hand, his teacher pointed him out and asked for the class' idea about him. Even though everyone enjoyed Lorcan's pranks, they talked as if they were not involved or tried to stop him from doing it. In the end, he took the blame and he was then the one bullied by everyone in his class instead. His teacher never believed him when he reported the incidents, as he thought he was lying. Instead of helping him, he told Lorcan that what he did was returning back to him. Feeling the pain from getting bullied, he wondered how Melanie thought about him, wondering if she hated him._

 _One day, Lorcan decided to find out the person behind his missing slippers alone. He first thought Melanie was the culprit after seeing her arrive early to school but it turned out that she takes care of the flowers. He sees her wiping a desk full of insults and wondered if she was still being bullied. He returned to his hiding spot and found out that his old friends Jack and Mike were responsible for his missing slippers and fought with them. He ended up beaten, left lying on the ground. Melanie wiped his face in an effort to help, surprising him. He suddenly exploded and shouted out how he hated her. They fought each other, (Melanie showing one of the rare times when she's angry) causing Melanie to transfer to a different school._

 _The next day, Lorcan realized Melanie was not wiping the insults off of her own desk but instead she was wiping his. From that morning forward, he saw his desk full of insults which lasted until graduation day._

 _At the opening ceremony, Jack told everyone in his class about Lorcan being a bully and how he forced a girl to transfer to a different school during their grade school. Some guys asked Lorcan about it, which he replied honestly. He lost his friends and became hated and isolated._

 _One day he went to Nagoya alone to buy a limited edition book. He was nervous at first but got his confidence after managing to buy one. He unexpectedly encountered Jack and his friends and assumed that he could have fun together with them again. But instead, he was ignored and they decided to hate whatever he liked. The insults on his desk seemed to continue during middle school. That's how he left home after that._

Lorcan's starting to regret after what he did. He shread a tear a bit and feels emotion.

"Lorcan? Lorcan, are you alright?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. I just feel a bit emotional that's all." Lorcan said.

Melanie notices Lorcan was crying a bit. She decided to be his friend by give him a pat on the back. Professor Sycamore walk to them.

"Since both of you chose Charmander and Squirtle, I'll give you these." Professor Sycamore said.

Professor Sycamore give them two mysterious stone. Lorcan looks at his stone very confusing. Melanie looks at hers too.

"What are they?" Lorcan asked.

"They're called Mega Stones. They're part of the biggest mystery in the Kalos region." Professor Sycamore said. "Well, I've got a feeling everyone else will show up soon."

"Yeah, the other two should've be here by now!" Lorcan said.

Just then, Tierno and Trevor arrived.

"Hi, Professor Sycamore!" Tierno said.

"What's this? Everyone is already here?" Trevor asked.

"See. Wonderful! Everyone's all here!" Professor Sycamore said in glad. "Everyone's all here! So now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words. Be the best Trainer you can be! At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle! That's why I gave you that Mega Stone just now. It's an important clue!"

"Mega Evolution? What should we do about the Pokédex?" Trevor asked in confusion.

"Trevor, my lad, if that's what "best Trainer" means to you, then I want you to go out there and complete that Pokédex!" Professor Sycamore said.

"Mega Evolution sounds really interesting!" Shauna said in excitement.

"If you're investigating Mega Evolution, why don't you check out Camphrier Town?" Professor Sycamore said. "That town has a lot of history-you might find a hint there! Now listen. If you visit many different places to complete the Pokédex, you will probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and meet people with many ways of thinking. First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own. And think about what's really imporant-this will truly broaden your horizons."

"I feel that being different from others makes me special. Mastering Mega Evolution will definitely set me apart from other Trainers!" Serena said.

"I see. See ya, guys." Lorcan said before walking away from the group. "Nice meeting you again, Melanie.

Lorcan walked back down to the lobby, he sees Sina talking to a pale man, with blue eyes and pointed red hair connected to his beard. He wears a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, as well as having a Mega Ring on his left middle finger.


	3. Lumiose City

Lorcan sees Sina talking to a a pale man, with blue eyes and pointed red hair connected to his beard. He wears a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, as well as having a Mega Ring on his left middle finger.

"So, I will be able to meet them soon, then." said the Man.

"Yes." Sina said.

"The children chosen by the professor… I wonder what potential they have." Said the Man.

"And here's one of them now… That's Lorcan. Lorcan, come here a sec!" Sina said.

Lorcan goes to the counter where Sina's at.

"Oh! You received a Pokédex from the professor then… How wonderful! That is a wonderful thing, indeed. You are one of the chosen ones." said the Man.

"Y...Yes. Who are you." Lorcan asked in confusion.

" I am Lysandre. I've tried to learn as much about Pokémon as I can to help build a brighter future." said the Man who's introducing himself as Lysandre. "Professor Sycamore has taught me so much. Oh, I see you have a Holo Caster! Knowledge is power, after all. Put it to good use. Now listen! It is vital that this world become a better place. And the people and Pokémon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal. Well, I'll be off. Please give Professor Sycamore my best. My desire…it is for a more beautiful world!"

Lysandre walked out of the lab. Lorcan and Sina are talking.

"Still…I wonder what kind of beautiful world Lysandre desires...In this great big Kalos region, there are many different Pokémon. I hope getting a Pokédex gives you a chance to learn about them." Sina said.

"I hope so too." Lorcan said before he leave the lab.

Lorcan decides to leave Lumiose City for the next route. Until a voice was heard.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

Serena ran up to him before he leave.

"You're walking away, again?!" Serena asked. "Why?"

"I wasn't interested in making friends. People are quick to betray each other." Lorcan said coldly. Serena was shocked after Lorcan explained how he doesn't want to make any friends. "I know Melanie before. I shouldn't have done it."

"What did you do?" Serena asked.

"I bullied her." Lorcan said. Serena was shocked after what he just said. "It was a biggest mistake in my entire life."

"It's okay. We all make mistakes." Serena said. She smiles at him and trust him. "By the way, There's something I want to talk to you about. I'll be waiting for you in Café Soleil."

Serena walked away from Lorcan to go to South Boulevard, left him a decision to leave her waiting or following her. He decides to go follow her to South Boulevard. He saw her Outside of Café Soleil.

"Lorcan, Could you come here for a second?" Serena asked.

Inside the Café, They saw Lysandre talking a woman. She wears a fairy-like white outfit with lots of gold trim. She has short light brown hair, designed in a somewhat star pattern, light blue eyes, and violet eyeshadow. She equips a white choker and white long-sleeved blazer with lapels that possess large buttons and also a small collar, the blazer finished with three petal-like ends and the sleeves has two golden lines on the cuffs. Two lacy objects on the back of her outfit that resemble cloud-like wings that is likely to be connected to the blazer. She also wears a simple white shirt with two golden lines near the end of the shirt. Finishing her attire, she wears short white pants and low high heel boots with the color of white.

"Oh, it's Lysandre and... Is that Diantha? Just so you know, Lorcan, Lysandre is the head of Lysandre Labs, which created the Holo Caster, a video-messaging device. You already know who Diantha is, right?" Serena asked.

"No, who's Diantha?" Lorcan asked, leaving Serena shocked.

"WHAT?! She is one of the most famous movie stars in the world, after all. I wonder what the two of them are doing here together?" said Serena.

"You played a young girl so wonderfully in your debut on the silver screen. Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and always play such roles?" Said Lysandre while talking to Diantha.

"What a strange question... Why would I want to play the same old roles forever? Youth may be beautiful, but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes. I want to live and change like that, too. So I look forward to playing different roles as I get older." said Diantha.

"You were chosen to be a movie star, correct? Isn't it your duty to be ever beautiful? Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would make this world unchanging and eternal so all beauty will last forever." Said Lysandre. " I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier."

Lysandre and Diantha sees Lorcan and Serena watching them talking.

"Oh. Hello, Lorcan. This is Diantha, one of the most accomplished movie stars in Kalos. She moves the multitudes with her excellent acting... Which is to say, she dedicates her life to making other people happy. Oh! If only everyone were like her-what a beautiful world this would be! If you'll excuse me."

Lysandre walked out of the Café, leaving Diantha with Lorcan and Serena.

"And who are you two?" Diantha asked.

"My name is Serena, and this is..." said Serena who's introducing before being interupted.

"Lorcan, right?" Diantha asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Lorcan." Said Lorcan. "How'd you know who I am?"

"I heard Lysandre call you that. You both have lovely names." said Diantha who's smiling at them. "Oh, and you're both Trainers! Don't your Pokémon look happy? I'm a Trainer myself, in my off time. I look forward to us battling someday!"

Diantha walked out of the Café, leaving Lorcan and Serena to talk.

"I guess if you're a Pokémon Trainer, you battle everyone, no matter who they are." said Serena. "Oh, that's right! I have something to ask you, Lorcan. Would you be willing to compete with me to see which one of us will become stronger?"

"Sure, why?" Lorcan asked in confusion.

"I know we set off on our journey just after we first met... But we are friends, and I think it would be fun to have a competition with you. Just so you know, I won't lose though." said Serena.

"Looks like we have a chance to take." Said Lorcan. "I'm going off to my next gym. Where is it?"

"Okay, You won the Bug Badge from the Santalune City Gym, is that right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." said Lorcan.

"So... the next gym is in Cyllage City." said Serena. "It's going to be a long journey there."

"Okay." Said Lorcan who's agreeing to travel to Cyllage City for his second gym badge. "I'll see you guys later."

Lorcan leaves Lumiose City and begin his adventure to Cyllage City for his second gym battle.


	4. Adventure to Camphrier Town Part 1

Lorcan was walking in Route 5, he sees a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has red eyes, a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four black appendages that hang down from its head, which rise when it reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses.

It comes up and smiles at him.

"Whoa, what are you?" Lorcan asked in confusion.

"Wait! Lucario!"

The trainer appeared. She is tall and slender with very long creamy blonde hair tied in a big, thick, high fluffy ponytail that emerges from the back of her helmet. She has gray eyes and a fair complexion. She wears a typical skater attire, consisting of a short white and red sleeveless dress over black cycling shorts and a white and red helmet on her head. In her left hand she holds the mega-glove, which has the same function as the Mega Ring. She also wears white boots with red heart decals, which also function as skates.

"Sorry about that! Are you OK?" the Trainer asked.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Lorcan forgives her. "What's going on?"

"I was just doing some special training with my Lucario when all of a sudden it dashed off... Hey, Lucario! What's going on with you? Did you get drawn in by this boy's aura or something?" the Trainer asked her Lucario. Her Lucario smiles that it likes him. "Huh. Well, it seems Lucario likes you!"

"Really?" Lorcan asked. "I didn't know that."

"See, Lucario can read people's auras. I guess something in your aura has made this one take a liking to a stranger! This Lucario is always getting worked up in battle with my other one. Maybe it's just been waiting for a Trainer to appear who's strong enough to challenge it.." the Trainer said.

"Cool." Lorcan said in amazed. "By the way, Who are you? I'm Lorcan."

"Oops, sorry! I was on such a roll, I forgot to even introduce myself! I'm Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader." said the Trainer who introduced herself as Korrina.

"No way! You're a Gym Leader? This is awesome" said Lorcan.

"That's right." said Korrina. "If you're collecting Gym Badges, I'm sure we'll be battling sooner or later! I'll be looking forward to it. I hope you know how to roll with the punches!"

Korrina and her two Lucario head off. Lorcan was very interested in having a battle with her one day. He was wondering what's his family's up too back in the Hoenn region. He decided to go to the Pokémon Center in the next town to give his parents a call.

He walked to the town called Camphrier Town where he sees the northern part of town houses Shabboneau Castle, a large castle surrounded by a moat. Hotel Camphrier is also located in the town and offers a place for visitors to rest. The town is also home to Cassius, who operates the Kalos region's Pokémon Storage System. The citizens of Camphrier Town are known to be generous towards tourists. The town's cobblestone paths and tall, enclosing stone walls lend to its atmosphere of age.

He walked into the Pokémon Center. He walked to the nurse counter.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?" The Nurse asked.

"Sure. I'm gonna make a call." said Lorcan before going to the video phone to make a call.

He calls his family in Hoenn to have a talk. It's his father.

"Hi, Dad." said Lorcan who's smiling at his father.

"Lorcan! Glad you called." said the Father who's been delighted that he called. He knew that Lorcan survived the plane crash six years ago. "Where are you, bud?"

"I'm at the Pokémon Centre in Camphrier Town." said Lorcan. "And guess what."

"What?" the Father asked. Lorcan shows him the Bug Badge. "You won a Gym Badge?! I can't believe it, champ! I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm off to Cyllage City for another gym." said Lorcan. "How's Umbreon?"

"He's good. He really misses you." said the Father. "Listen, I'm going to be in Shalour City to visit the Tower of Mastery so I want to spend time with you before your third gym battle."

"Sure. I think I'll have the time." said Lorcan. "I'm going to solve the mystery in Kalos."

"Really?" the Father asked. "What's the mystery?"

"The secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle!" Lorcan answered his father's question.

"Ah, Mega Evolution. Impressive." said the Father. "I wanted to tell you that Umbreon will might join you on your journey."

"Sure, He will loved to join me." said Lorcan. "I'm going to hang you up. I'll see you in Shalour City."

"You too, son." said the Father before he hang up. Lorcan goes back to the counter to get his Pokémon.

"Thank you for waiting." said the Nurse. "We've restored your Pokémon to full health and we hope to see you again!"

Lorcan exits the Pokémon Center to look around town until he sees someone inside the Shabboneau Castle. It's Shauna

"Shauna?" Lorcan sees Shauna inside of the castle.

"Hi, Lorcan." Shauna greets him.

"An acquaintance of yours?" the Owner asked. "Two visitors to Shabboneau Castle? I can't remember the last time we've been so busy! This castle, chateau if you will, was a manor house of a noble family. It may be a little run down, but that's because there's history to this place. During that history, the owners of this castle gave away a lot of their stuff to everyone, so that's why it feels so empty. The end."

"That's it?!" Shauna asked in anger. "Don't you have anything related to Mega Evolution?"

"That's it." said the Owner. "What in the world is Mega Evolution?"

Lorcan and Shauna looked at each other. Until a young man appeared.

"Sir!" He yelled. "It's back again."

"Is it that time of year already?" the Owner asked. "Well, there's nothing I can do about that now. I need to go to Route 7, but please take your time and have a look around."

They head off, leaving Lorcan and Shauna inside of the castle. Lorcan decided to go to Route 7 until he sees a huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream-colored face, belly, and feet. Its body is composed of mostly its belly, where most of its fat reserves accumulate. Its head is large, with small, pointed ears and two pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw. It has large, hind feet with three claws and a circular brown paw pad, and its arms and five foreclaws are short. It's sleeping on the bridge.

"Here we go again. It's sleeping so soundly, the end of the world wouldn't wake it." said the Owner.

"Look! It's practically a mountain, right? It's blocking the road completely." said the young man. "Come now, sir. Use the Poké Flute! Oh, wait..." said the young man. "Do you even have it anymore?"

"Nope. I handed it over." said the Owner.

"Or you could say it was taken... By the owner of the palace." said the young man.

"What? Huh? What's a Poké Flute?" Shauna asked in confusion.

"Basically, the Poké Flute is what we need to wake up Snorlax. But the Poké Flute is currently at Parfum Palace." said the Owner.

"Oh, that's it? All we need to do is go get it, then!" Shauna asked in happiness. She grabbed Lorcan's arm. "C'mon, Lorcan! Let's go!"

Lorcan and Shauna goes to Parfum Palace to get the Poké Flute to order to wake up Snorlax.


End file.
